Love and Basketball Massington Style
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block is a loving basketball machine but she has a heart for her best friend Derrick Harrington. One problem he has a girlfriend and she is one of his guy friends. Massie will have to win him over. Oneshot possible series maybe?


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. This is a one shot because of school and summer almost being here I will not be uploading until the weekends come due to the piles of homework I have. Sorry but at least I will be uploading as much as possible and whenever I have some free time. **

* * *

MPOV:

They say the simplest things in life are free and I do believe that saying is true however I am not in love with a boy. A lot of quote on quote lovers use that saying to describe their undying love for other- oh please save that for your alone time with each other because all a girl really needs in her life is a basketball right?

"Could you be more like a boy?" Alicia Rivera stabbed at my outfit.

"It's game day that is my excuse but what's your excuse for looking like a slut?" I asked sassy.

"Watch yourself Massie Block come on girls let's go" Alicia threatened before her and her Pretty Committee sauntered off.

I hate all those girls I mean all they can think about is their looks but Alicia isn't the the top girl I hate in the PC. Dylan Marvil is my top one because she is so fricken protective over her boy toy Derrick Harrington or as they call him Derrington. He is super nice and of course gorgeous but there is only one problem from stopping him going out with me which is I'm a complete tomboy and one of Derrick's closest friends but he consider me one of the guys. If he could only see the part of me that longs for his perfectly toned muscles to squeeze around my flat six-pack stomach and now I know the only way to have him ever notice me is to unleashmy girly side..if there is one.

_Ding_

_Derrick Harrington: Where r u? _

_Massie: Skipping school cya 2moro D_

_Derrick Harrington: Later Block _

I walked out of the double doors of BOCD totally skipping my next classes not that a teacher could notice right now because it is lunch time. I called up Isaac to come pick me up and of course he was on his way with a lovely passenger who will help me with all this girly girl stuff. The familiar black Range Rover pulled up near the entrance of the school; I walked down to the curb and Isaac opened the door for me. I slid into the back right in the middle and was ready to be attacked by my guest.

"I can't believe you asked me to help you go shopping" she shrieked in my ear.

"Kuh-Laire calm yourself down puh-lease" I said calmly; Claire just giggled.

"So when we step into school tomorrow everyones' eyes will be on us" Claire said after we hit all the big designer stores.

"Exactly what I was planning but why didn't you go to school today?" I asked curious.

"Cam and I got in a fight so I decided not to go" she said in a sad tone as we hopped out of the car.

"With all the guys staring at you tomorrow I don't think you will have to worry about Cam not taking you back or forgiving you for your mistake" I said cheerful.

"Thanks Massie; may be Derrington will finally realize you are the one for him" Claire said hopeful.

"Don't push Claire but I'm going to bed so night" I yawned; we hugged before walking off to our rooms. I got to my room and picked up my black pug.

"Tomorrow is a whole new Massie and a whole new day Bean" I said kissing the top of his head then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed dreaming of Derrick.

* * *

True Religion slighty ripped skinny jeans, Gucci scarf, Marc Jacobs top, and Gucci shoes to top of my new banging outfit. Now onto my hair instead of having it slicked back into a pony tail it is down with beach looking curls and of course my makeup is all Bare Essentials. I grab my purple Gucci purse and make my way out to the Range Rover where Claire is waiting probably freaking out about what I'm going to look like. I slid into the car and her jaw drops when she sees me and now I know for sure I am a perfect ten or close to a ten. Claire is wearing a blue Ralph Lauren fall dress with a pair of black leggings and black flats. We showed up to school and we both slid on our matching Gucci shades did a quick mirror check and finally we got out of the car to show off the new Massie Block. We walked over to Derrick and his group of friends of course the PC are with them sitting on their boyfriends laps; I clear my throat to declare Claire and I have arrived.

"Massie is that you?" Dylan asked almost speechless.

"Yes it is" I said proudly.

"Why do you look so pretty today?" Kristen asked baffled.

"Game day" I lied.

"You said that yesterday but you were wearing a disgusting outfit" Alicia snickered.

"We're home so all of us players have to look nice" I said honestly because that would really happen if we actually had a game today. The bell rang and we all started walking to our first hour classes and since Derrick and I have the same first hour we walked there together.

"Why the change Block?" he asked.

"I told you already" I said not looking in his eyes because I can't lie to him.

"Really don't lie to me Block just tell me" he said annoyed he can always tell when I'm lying.

"I will later" I said truthfully; I sat down in my seat and flipped out my Iphone.

_Massie: Derrick the real reason why I changed my appearance was to open your eyes to see what you're missing. _I clicked send and waited for his reply.

_Derrick Harrington: Y does my opinion matter to u so much?_

_Massie: because ily I always have I just lied to myself and to you saying that the only thing I would/will ever love is basketball_

_Derrick Harrington: wht?_

_Massie: It's okay I understand if you don't because ah-bviously Dylan is a lot prettier, more of a girl, better than I can ever be and I kno that_

Derrick didn't reply back after that; I just sat and waited for the bell to ring for next hour. When it did I ran out of the room quickly but someone grabbed my arm and thrusted me against the lockers.

"Massie listen to me; Dylan is pretty but you're beautiful, she is caring but you're understanding, she is girly but you're just you, she is nice but you're sweet, she is just Dylan but you will always be my Block" Derrick said passionately and then he kissed me long and hard.

Nothing could ever replace this feeling not even basketball but our bodies died for some air so we finally broke the kiss but it will always be the best kiss I will ever have.

"What about Dylan?" I asked.

"I broke up with her when you sent me that last text" Derrick said as he reached for my hand I place my hand in his and we walked over to Cam and Claire.

"Are you two together again?" both Derrick and I asked at the same time.

"Yes and we can tell that you two finally got together" Cam said proudly.

"About time" Claire giggled.

We all walked off to our next class. Basketball may be my life but it can never fulfill the love my heart desires because only another person can do that and he goes by Derrick Harrington or Derrington but keep your filthy hands off him because he is mine.


End file.
